


She Sang Aqua Maria

by lunarycanary



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarycanary/pseuds/lunarycanary
Summary: There were several reasons why Lily became a sister. One of them was to escape an arranged marriage to Damnatio Kira.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	She Sang Aqua Maria

She used to love her house. House Aquarius was considered as noble as house Vermilion in some regards. She has suspected, as a child, that she would be paired off with one of the royal houses. And she accepted the fact, so long as she was still able to make a difference. As long as she was still able to care for the children of the orphanage at her town.

But life did not align to the generous way she held herself. It simply wasn’t fair. She’d been betrothed to him, who claims to be fair. Damnatio Kira.

There he sat in her grand estate’s drawing room, exquisitely dressed, mana flaring powerfully. And there he laid his terms.

“When we’re to be married,” he stated, “You cannot be associated with those dirty heathens anymore.”

Lily wasn’t able to reply with her mother next to her. A shame that neither of them knew of the kid hiding in the closet behind him.

So she did the most logical thing to escape this marriage. She heeded that call that’d been in her ear all her life.

She became a sister of the cloth.

* * *

Life was so much easier after she cast her noble titles. No more posturing. No more tiring rounds of dresses, or attempting amicability with terrible noble girls. Sure, learning the ways of a nun was exhausting and strange, but unlearning the toxicity of her house and the society it embodied only brought her closer to her charges. She was so thankful to be sent to Hage where she raised a handful of children—including her two oldest, Asta and Yuno.

She didn’t regret anything. Seeing them grow and evolve despite the harsh and squalid conditions they lived in was everything. She didn’t expect to be so surprised when her old life came knocking.

It was years after nunnery training. She thought she’d washed her hands of all of it. But there Damnatio was that night, dressed in fine silks outside the church’s loose board doors.

“Lily,” he greeted stiffly, as if it had been mere days instead of years in which they’d last seen each other.

“SISTERRR!!” Asta’s ever boisterous squeal slammed in from the end of the hall, and Lily held out a hand to stop him before he made it to the door. But he latched onto her arm as if it hadn’t been his goal. “Whozzat?”

Lily shifted herself between the gap in the door and leveled her gaze with Damnatio. “Just a wandering man looking for help, sweetie. Why don’t you go play with Yuno while I help him?”

Asta stared at her blankly and unwaveringly, his bright grin immobile. “I can help too!”

“That’s right! You can.” She should’ve known better than to underestimate a 6 year old. “How about you help me make pot-potatoes for him? Go to the pantry and peel 5 potatoes— _carefully_. Take your time.” She emphasized.

Asta blinked. “Okay!” And then he scurried off into the kitchen, none the wiser. Lily exhaled roughly out her nostrils and closed the door behind her as she met Damnatio on the porch.

“I don’t understand how you’re able to deal with _that_ all day.” He said.

“Unlike you, I like children.” She replied. Static flickered between them as they individually recalled the numerous dinners where both their families had argued over how their future children would be reared. And without fail, Damnatio would strike down a reminder that he was not interested in having children. In which the families would only ever settle their differences in order to convince him otherwise. “What brings you to Hage?”

He scanned her, her eyes, her skin. Her habit. “I wanted to...verify.” The stone wall that was his face almost looked to be cracking. “Is this truly what you want? This life.” He indicated to the church’s poorly maintained lawn with a noncommittal hand.

“And if I didn’t?” She tested.

“...I would take you back. No grudges. No judgement.”

She wanted to laugh. And snort. And throw it all back in his face. But she’d learned over the years that everyone deserved kindness...even him.

“You’re one clover short of luck.” She stated. “I’m happy here. Happier than I ever was in House Aquarius.”

He stared at her long and hard, as if attempting to suss out a lie. His head lowered with acceptance, but his glare spoke differently. “I understand.”

She doubted he did.

“Sister!! I finished peeling the potatoes!!” Asta called from inside the church.

“Would you like to stay for a meal?” She offered. He lifted a protesting hand as his grimoire flashed. A broom grew on his belt.

“That’ll be quite enough. We’re through here.” And without a second glance, he was on his broom and off into the sky.

She only wished that’d be the last she’d see of him.

* * *

He’d forced himself not to think of her for so long.

It should’ve been easy. He would meet every other noble girl in the country, even some from other kingdoms, and yet somehow he was tainted. No other woman who stood before him could equalize his scales. They were all the same—impure, greedy, opportunistic. As a member of House Kira there was a standard to uphold. But he’d yet to come close to how balanced Lady Lily Aquarius had been before she’d taken up the habit.

He took up work as much as he could. Climbed up the ranks of the judicial system and rewrote it to suit him. But always, like a swinging door, another woman would be hoisted upon him in hopes of a betrothal. He wasn’t getting any younger. Neither was the king. The future generation needed Kiras to support them. Damnatio has to do his part.

It was only fair.

* * *

Not her. Please not her.

The nobles were uprising. Something was happening. They were attacking relentlessly, a hair too powerful to believe. The Golden Dawn lead this massacre. But as Damnatio sped for the Forsaken realm, he could only plead to her god—not her please, please not her.

“Lily!” He shouted as his broom touched down on the remains of Hage village. It was a bloody wreck, far worse than any other town he’d passed since the capital. Every building was destroyed, decayed bodies were scattered about, and large chunks of wild poisonous vegetation grew over it all. He carelessly passed by, only needing a moment to scan for the nun. Any other life was unimportant to him. When he came upon the church, he was stunned that it was still standing.

And there she was, standing among scared and sad orphans. Comforting them. Rubbing their backs and healing their wounds. The stray thought in the back of his mind, of having to slay her had she been part of this uprising, blew away with simple relief.

It wasn’t long before they noticed him floating among the rubble. “Sister look!” Said one of them, pointing. How rude. She hasn’t been teaching them well at all.

Sister Lily did indeed look, and it startled him how much of a punch those eyes could pack when she was only surprised. No malice or suspicion were present. He’d even conclude that she was happy to see him if he didn’t know any better.

“Your Highness?” She asked, rising from the children. They gasped and clung to her like kittens.

“Highness? Who is he??” Asked one of the smaller girls.

“Is he a prince?” One of the boys asked.

“This is Damnatio Kira.” Lily told them. He squared his shoulders in preparation for what she would say next. “He’s the King’s nephew. You should bow next time he appears before you.”

“Ooo.” The kids chorused. Damnatio’s shoulders deflated. Of course she wouldn’t tell them of their brief engagement.

* * *

Damnatio Kira was actually here. She’d been praying for some help, but she wasn’t expecting a miracle. Even as his fine designer boots touched the grimy ground of Hage Village she refused to believe he was here on some act of benevolence.

But she couldn’t imagine why else he would be here. After nearly a decade.

“Is there...something you needed?” She asked delicately. “From Hage?”

His intense eyes never left her. “The Kingdom is in disarray.” He reported. “Hundreds of magic knights are turning on us. It’s unsafe.”

She knew. Asta and Yuno had just saved them from a knight of the Purple Orcas. But they’d left in a hurry, needing to save the rest of the kingdom. Her boys.

But she didn’t know what to make of this one. “You’re here to protect us?” She asked.

“No.”

“Oh. Then you’re here to help rebuild the town?”

“No.” His sharp eyes scanned the area. Those that survived the skirmish were slowly licking their wounds.

It nearly maddened her that Damnatio was here in image only. “Then why have you come if not to help?”

“Sister?” Nash held her skirt warily. He was a bit too old to be doing that, which she realized meant he was scared for her.

“...I’ve come to take you with me.” Damnatio answered. “It’s safer with me than out here where another knight can attack you.”

“Surely you’re extending that offer to all of Hage?”

He blinked at her. “Of course not. Only you.”

Acute anger reared its ugly head. “And you expect me to take that? To abandon my family and town?”

He frowned. “It’s the most logical choice.”

She was older now. She wouldn’t swear him out like she wanted to before she took up the habit. So she answered as gracefully as she could.

“What’s logical is having the strong protect the weak. If I leave Hage will have few pillars left to defend it.” She stood tall, patted the scared heads of her children. “If you can’t even understand that, then your judgement has severely suffered.”

* * *

She was right.

Damnatio didn’t need to summon his scales to know that Lily was completely right in staying here in Hage. He knew how capable she and House Aquarius were. For once, though, he wished she’d be selfish. That she’d abandoned this silly rebellious romp and just come with him...

He supposed that’s why she was the most balanced on his scales. He should’ve known from the start she wouldn’t need him. She hadn’t then, and she didn’t now.

“I didn’t have to come here.” Annoyance rose in his statement. “You’re wasting a good opportunity.”

She shared his gaze. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Damn. He pulled away.

“Very well. If I come across your family, I’ll let them know your choice.”

“Goodbye, your highness.”

He hated that. How cold and meaningless it was. She was beyond perfunctory. Which is exactly why she said it.

“...Goodbye Lady Lily.”

* * *

The elf possession ended swiftly that night, and the next few days the kingdom staggered to recover. Lily was busy tending to the sick and attending meetings with the other churches to worry about who had really saved them all. By the time the newspaper had come in, they were already elbow deep within their renovation efforts. There was no time to mourn the dead, though she was thankful Asta and Yuno were not a part of it.

But it was by these papers that she learned that Asta would be put on trial. The implication was horrific—how could the royal family believe he had anything to do with the elves?

The nuns had discussed it—they knew of who was possessed, and who had died in the battles. Captain William Vengeance used his tree magic to free the possessing souls.

Just as she was sweating out the details, a bird teleported in and delivered her a message. It was a court summons by Damnatio. Asta’s trial would be at the end of the week before all of parliament. Lily was just weak thinking of it. Damnatio was known to be an erudite monster in his actual job.

What did Asta do to incur his wrath?

* * *

“Father,” Lily approached the village priest as he requested wood and nails for boarding up a gap in a local business. “Did you receive the summons?”

“Nn,” he murmured between nails in his mouth, “Wh summ?”

Lily presented the thick parchment paper. “Damnatio is accusing Asta of treason.”

Father Orsi took the paper and spit out the nails upon reading. “Oh no. Asta..”

“You know he didn’t do it,” Lily started, “You know him! He wants to be wizard king!”

“...I know...” he sighed. “So you intend to go up there and fight for his defense?”

“Yes.” She replied. “Please allow me to go up there.”

“Take as much time as you need.” Father returned the summons. “Bring him home.”

* * *

Lily approached the courthouse on the day of the summons. She triple checked the time and date, ever anxious of the thought of confronting Damnatio after all this time. While she’d already seen him only days ago, it felt wildly different when it was her coming to him. All the cards were in his hand. He’d always naturally had the power in their relationship. She would not let that force distract her goal to free Asta from his likely biased verdict.

She took a deep breath, imagined his sharp features. She repeated her vows as a mantra.

She pushed open the double doors...and they fell to the floor.

“You’re too late.” A voice echoed throughout the chamber. Lily gaped at the damage. The door and the walls surrounding it had been hastily repaired and now crumbled to the floor at her knocking. The eaves were littered with discarded newspaper and snacks provided during the trial. A cold air hung where Asta had likely been interrogated. Damnatio leaned over that spot, against the wooden railing, analyzing that very air.

“What happened here?” Lily asked. “What about the trial?”

“It already happened.” He replied.

“But the summons—“

“It was decreed that Asta of the Black Bulls must prove the existence of devils, to free the Golden Dawn and himself. He has been banished from the kingdom until that proof is presented.” Damnatio rose from the wooden rails and finally turned to look at her. He was greatly displeased. But she was no sunnier. Her heart felt frozen and shafted.

“Banished?!” She cried. “What could he have done to deserve that?”

“He’s a demon.” Damnatio stated. “Which means he is guilty. My scales do not lie.”

“Asta is not guilty of anything.” Lily hissed. “I raised him myself. I know he’s a mage who is good and just.”

His brows lifted as he closed the gap between them. He might as well have been dancing with the grace and precision of his steps. “You would dare back him with the whole of House Aquarius?” He asked.

Her eyes cut from his to the ground. He knew she could not. “No. I can only support him with the back of the church.”

“And you believe that to be a stronger ally?” He taunted. “The nuns would cast you at the drop of a hat if they knew who you were protecting.”

“They wouldn’t.” She insisted. “The church is noble and forgiving. More magnanimous and impartial than any royal.”

His expression hardened. “You seem to forget the society you came from.”

She met his eyes sincerely. “And I don’t regret it.”

* * *

Lost with no direction, Lily found herself at the Holy Clover Church, only a street down from the royal palace and houses of the Crimson Lion and Silver Eagles. The skewers of their tower cast a protective shadow over the sidewalk. The church itself was huge, with 3 towers jutting out in different areas. Lily found a pew in the central chamber and sat on her knees. Her thoughts spilled over.

_What can I do to save Asta? Who can I call upon to testify before him? What proof can I submit that he has never been, and never will be a demon?_

“Pence for your thoughts?” A man asked as he hovered over the entrance to the aisle. It was a man in beautiful red robes—Ignileon Vermillion, a cousin of the main house and one of the priests of Clover Church. Lily had studied under him many years ago when she was in the early stages of her theological studies. He was something she strived to be—kind to any and all, and doing as much as they can to help those in need. He was the ideal religious leader.

“Father Ignileon,” Sister Lily straightened her back, despite her sore knees. “What brings you here?”

“This is my church, dear Lily. I should be asking you that.” Ignileon smiled kindly and joined her on the pew next to hers. “Are you praying for Hage? I hear you all were hit bad.”

“Hage was bad before the massacre. At least now we’re getting a bit of attention.” She grimaced, ashamed of herself for pursuing a selfish goal as opposed to helping all of Hage. “Can I ask you something? What happened to the trial—the one with Damnatio and Asta?”

“Oh, that.” Ignileon took a long breath, sat up into the seats, and rubbed his knees. “An absolute mess, honestly. A kangaroo court in more ways than one. Damnatio may be impartial, but he never intended to give that young Asta a fair trial.”

Lily’s stomach curdled. She never knew Damnatio well—she supposed she never gave him much of a chance when she joined a nunnery soon after the engagement—but she’d always hoped that with him being a part of the Kira legacy, he’d live up to his ambitions of yearning for justice. But perhaps he still held grudges that impaired his judgement.

“For starters,” Ignileon continued, “the trial was called early all of a sudden. Only half the scheduled spectators had shown up. And he wasn’t listening to reason. He nearly executed a girl of House Adlai had Asta not saved her.”

“House Adlai?”

“A fallen house.” He corrected with a blasé swipe of his hand. “Girl’s an orphan now under Sister Theresa’s care.”

“Ah.” She recalled the state of the courthouse. “So then—all that destruction, had Asta and Damnatio fought?”

“No no, that was the doing of the Black Bulls. Their entire knight order bust in through the walls. Including the base.” Ignileon giggled. “Quite the show honestly. I’m glad I answered that summons.”

Lily smiled with relief. She couldn’t be more thankful of the Bulls. She wondered if she should personally thank their captain. Any other squad would have likely left Asta to whatever punishment Damnatio brought down.

“I’m going to help him too. Ignileon, will you guide me?” She asked.

His eyes softened. “Lily, the church is in the business of helping the less fortunate, but not if they’re demons. You’re going to have to plead your case to the highest order.”

She stood to her feet and basked in the light yielding through the stained glass windows. “I know.” She said. “It will not be easy, but I will convince this country that Asta is worth saving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a one-shot unless there's more interest. Thanks for reading!


End file.
